In recent years, the number of images obtained through one scanning has been increased in an X-ray CT apparatus. The number of subjects scanned for a day has been increased due to improvement of throughput. Thus, a diagnostic reading doctor or the like observes a large number of images. In light of such a background, efforts have been made to efficiently perform image observation in a medical image display apparatus.
For example, in PTL 1, when a doctor observes tomographic images obtained through CT scanning while sequentially displaying the tomographic images, a function of adding a mark to an image suspected of including a lesion while viewing the images is provided. By using the function, an image at a position to which a mark is added can be easily read and displayed at any time, and thus work efficiency is improved. The medical image display apparatus disclosed in PTL 1 additionally has a function of automatically setting a careful inspection range on the basis of the image position to which the mark is added, and thus it is possible to simplify an operation.